


The au where they’re all bats

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bat AU, M/M, au where their all bats, blood tw, but just let me indulge myself here, weird i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Be more chill the musical, except everyone is a bat.Not a fic (yet), just some stuff about the au. Enjoy these bats.





	1. Here some the Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for bats

Okay so premise is everyone is a bat, and they all live in like a bat zoo, run by a human Squip. They get up to bat adventures, get into some bat drama, maybe even fall in bat love, all that stuff. Also in order to make this au not boring the Squip may or may not also be some kind of magical being/god who can turn bats into humans for a price. (Inspired by my vague recollection of reading silverwing as a kid, I think there was a plot about bats wanting to be human in that book? Yeah) I have reasons for what bats I chose for everyone, here we go.

 

Jeremy - Pygmy fruit eating bat

I wanted him to be a bat that was small, and had a relatively kosher diet. Plus these bats are very cute, like him. 

Michael - Common vampire bat

Vampire bats form extremely close social bonds with one another, in levels beyond those seen in other bat species. They are caring, and always willing to help other bats in need, in hopes that other bat returns the favour. Michael is very caring towards Jeremy, and always has his back, which I thought seems very much like a vampire bat, as strange as that sounds. 

Christine - Spotted bat

Something about spotted bats just gave off a very Christine vibe to me. Maybe it’s because they look like bunnies, or the quirkiness of those big ears. 

Rich - Kitti’s hog nosed bat

Their small. Very small. 

...that’s it, I got lazy on this one.

Jake - Giant golden crowned flying fox

Similar reason to Rich, except their big. Super big. It’s taking the height difference in Richjake up to a thousand. Also, flying foxes give off kinda a jock vibe, it’s those pecs man. 

Brooke - Honduran white bat 

Suggestion from bioluminescent-bat over on tumblr! Their sweet, fluffy, fruit lovers, and they match Brooke’s yellow aesthetic. 

Chloe - Cuban flower bat

Gonna be honest, got really no explanation for this one. I was stumped for bat ideas, and I thought eh this one seems nice. 

Jenna - Big brown bat

Basically wanted Jenna to be a bat native to New Jersey, because she’s the one who’s most aware of what’s going on in the world outside the zoo. 

Squip - Northern ghost bat

The Squip is (disguised) as a human in this au, but if they had a bat form it would be this, just because of that grumpy little face. 

 

It’s like two in the morning and I need sleep, I’ll post some more on this later.


	2. Bats for days (or would it be nights?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, I was having trouble writing down my thoughts

  * In the zoo, Jeremy and Michael are neighbors, Rich and Jake are neighbors, Brooke and Christine are neighbors, and Jenna and Chloe are neighbors. 



 

  * They all figured out how to go between enclosures long ago, and the Squip doesn’t mind if they move around. They just won’t let any of them leave. 



 

  * Almost all of them were born in captivity. Jenna was taken from the wild in New Jersey, and Jeremy and Michael were stolen from Ecuador.



 

  * Michael thankfully was taken with both his moms. Only Jeremy’s dad was taken with him, Jeremy’s mom was left behind. They were both just pups when this happened.



 

  * Jenna is the only bat who can read and understand human language.



 

  * Dustin Kropp is a wild little brown bat, who occasionally brings the zoo things from the outside world. This is how Mr. Heere got ahold of a Torah. Despite being unable to read it without Jenna’s help, he was fascinated. 



 

  * “The celebration is called a Bat Mitzvah… so clearly bats must be involved!”



 

  * He becomes determined to learn how to read, so he can read the book to Jeremy.



 

  * Madeline is a greater false vampire bat, who also is neighbors with Jake. She likes to tell people she came all the way over from a zoo in France (she didn’t.)



 

  * The Squip, secretly being a bat god, can understand everything the bats are saying. 



 

  * They actually started the zoo in order to amass an army of bats to take over the world. While their collection is big, they’ve begun to realize that even in large numbers bats won’t exactly be able to stand up to huge and powerful military forces. Their solution? Turn the bats into humans!



 

  * It’s not hard to convince a young bat down on his luck of the benefits of humanity. Jeremy suffers from feelings of anxiety over being an insignificant little bat living a pathetic life in captivity. If the promise of freedom isn’t reason enough, the chance to actually matter to the world for once is.



 

  * Plus, he’d do anything to be noticed by Christine. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is a tragic no mom anime protagonist bat


	3. Look at all those bapys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to sit in a car for like 4+ hours straight anyway the bats are back

  * Michael is still a loser (and proud of it) in this au, but not because he’s obsessed with video games and 90s soft drinks. Vampire bats are mistrusted even by other bats due to often being mistaken for  _false_ vampire bats, who eat smaller bats.  Plus with the whole drinking blood thing, most bats tend to want to stay as far away as possible from Michael.


  * Even back in the wild Michael had trouble making friends outside of his colony. Though he certainly tried his hardest.


  * As in he tried to make friends with every living thing he came across, even meals.


  * ”Hi! My name’s Michael, what’s yours?”
  * “What the- AAAGH A BAT GET OFF OF ME!!”
  * ”Oops, sorry, can I finish drinking some of your blood though?”
  * ”EEEEEEEK GROSS GROSS GROSS!!”
  * ”Yup, got it, message received...”


  * Michael met Jeremy when Jere got separated from his family, and crash landed near Michael’s home.


  * Jeremy was a bit scared at first when he found out Michael was a vampire bat, but he warmed up quickly.


  * ”So... you really drink blood?”
  * ”Yup!”
  * ”...are you going to drink my blood?”
  * ”I don’t know, are you tasty?”
  * ”...I hope not...”


  * Michael is totally fascinated with the idea of a fruit eating bat. He’s only ever seen vampire bats so when he sees Jeremy eating some fruit he’s like WOAH. FRUIT.


  * ”But how do you eat fruit though?! It’s so solid!”
  * ”Umm... I chew it?”
  * ”WOAH WHATS THAT?”
  * ”Uhhh... biting down on my food over and over and over?”
  * ”AWESOME...”


  * Michael starts developing a lil baby crush on Jeremy after a while, cuz of his mad fruit eating skills and his super cool stripes and the cute way he wiggles his ears when he’s happy.....


  * Big Baby Crush.


  * ”hey mama... can bats be in love with different kinds of bats? Like, I’m a vampire bat, but could I be in love with a fruit bat?”
  * ”I don’t see why not, little one.”
  * Michael, whispering: “yesssssssssssss...”


  * And then they both get kidnapped and forced to live in a zoo and that’s when all the Drama happens. Bat Drama tm.




	4. Ask blog!!!

This au has an ask blog!! It’s ask-the-middleborough-bats.tumblr.com

Shoot some asks!!


	5. An all powerful god gets their hands on twitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on the ask blog, and decided to post it here too (after finally figuring out how to post images) because more people will see it here. I got sidetracked and forgot about this au, but @ask-the-middleborough-bats askbox is still open!!

The squip makes a twitter for the zoo, but instead of posting cute stuff with informative captions they post stuff like this: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I draw bat Michael with tiny glasses? It wouldn’t make sense story wise, but it makes him more recognizable (and cute.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @Autisticvampireclub


End file.
